towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Portal Stone
Portal Stones unlock Soul Stones for heroes. If the hero is not currently in your possession, there's a small chance it may also unlock a new hero for you. There are two types of portal stones: standard and golden. Types Standard Portal Stones unlock soul stones for common and up to super rare heroes, although the odds are heavily weighted towards common and uncommon. They may unlock non-epic heroes, although super rare is true to its name—it's super rare to unlock with a standard portal stone. Golden Portal Stones unlock soul stones from rare to epic heroes, the odds in favor of rare. Golden portal stones can unlock rare and super rare heroes with decent chances, although unlocking epic heroes may take over a month to see. Player JrMonkey15184 on Ninja Kiwi collected data on roughly 500 portal stones, with seemingly the probabilities shown in the tables above. Sources of Portal Stones * Guild Shop (limited number per week) * Milestone rewards (Catacombs, Festival Events, Wizard Tower) * Campaign chests * Battle Chests * Daily Tasks and Quests * Feasts ** Tier 1 - chance of standard portal stone ** Tier 2 - standard portal stone ** Tier 3 - golden portal stone Strategy Portal stones are among the most valuable long-term investments in the game. This is because they provide one of the only means of acquiring soul stones and increasing the Star Level of your heroes, which plays a fundamentally decisive role in the performance of a hero. A difference of 1 star for each hero in your team is usually enough to automatically determine the outcome in PvP, or to make up for ~2 levels' difference in a campaign. Furthermore, star rating is one of the last aspects to max in the game (aside from maxing all epic equipment). For these reasons, it's recommended to emphasize acquiring soul stones wherever possible, as early as possible, and this means prioritizing the acquisition of portal stones. For example, buy them first in the guild shop over everything but equipment boosters; don't skip feasts or daily campaign chests and tasks with portal stones as rewards. This is also great for new players as it may unlock heroes and save a lot of money. Outside of unlocking heroes, the benefit of portal stones is subtle as the increments are small, but the game is long and players who've pushed hard for soul stones at every level will eventually assert undeniable dominance over those who have not. Gold Conversion When you find a Soul Stone for a hero who does not require any additional stones (i.e., they have reached seven stars), or in general if the hero ever accumulates the cap of 125 soulstones at any star rating, then regardless whether they have been promoted, all newly acquired stones will be automatically exchanged for gold. The amount of gold received is equal to 25% the base price of purchasing their soul stone in the shop, in other words proportional to their rarity. From another perspective, Soul Stones are an investment that will start paying back once heroes reach 7*.